


Reckless Endangerment

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Reckless Endangerment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



“Are you out of your fucking mind, Agent Johnson?” Robbie pushed her backward, toward what looked remarkably like a broom closet. The door closed behind them, leaving them in the half-light. Brooms, mops, a bucket. The whole place reeked of cleaning supplies. Yep. Broom closet.

“This coming from the asshole with a demon possessing him, so it’s not like your mind is precisely trustworthy,” Daisy snapped back. The mission had been a fucking disaster and they all knew it.

But Daisy had been perfectly safe. Mostly. Sort of.

Quakeshields were, well, not always reliable, but this time she’d managed to escape, unscathed, when the bad guy threw a section of interstate overhead at her. 

“You are _reckless_ ,” Robbie accused her. He yanked at her jacket, throwing it to the floor, followed rapidly by her shirt. 

“I didn’t ask him to chuck it at me,” she protested, tugging at his belt. She kissed him, almost a bite rather than a kiss. She tasted heat and blood in his mouth. He tugged the bra down, mangling the straps rather than trying to unfasten it, until her breasts were exposed.

“You’re going to get killed,” Robbie told her.

“I can tell you’re really worried.” He was. Usually he at least didn’t maul her clothing in his haste for some post action reassurance.

“I ought to spank you.”

“Promises, promises.” She went down on her knees, jerking his jeans open and yanking them down around his thighs. “I swear, everyone thinks we’re having hate sex.”

It almost was hate sex. Certainly it had started that way. It was violent and frantic and beautiful and fantastic. And Daisy loved every minute of it. She wasn’t good at tender and loving, tended to laugh at people’s attempts to be romantic. She wanted to be shoved against the wall, her hair pulled, her ass smacked. She wanted bruises and bites, and to be fucked like she wasn’t going to crack at any moment.

Robbie was so good for her, precisely because he was so bad.

But this time, he had a point. She had almost gotten killed. So, maybe she owed it to him.

He grunted in approval, stirring cock going stiff and thick. His hand was in her hair, a tight tug on her scalp.

The only sounds in the little broom closet after that were sexual, moans and the sound of skin against skin. Daisy opened her mouth and took him in.

There was nothing graceful about it, no teasing or kitten licks. No fluttering eyelashes looking up. He kept his hand fisted in her hair, yanking her head back as soon as she reached the base. She gasped, coughed, and then dove back in, taking him as far as she could.

He was thick, heavy, and she grabbed his thighs, holding herself to him, her tongue moving inside her mouth, breath catching and heaving in her lungs. His pants rubbed roughly at her exposed breasts.

She fucked him with her mouth, keeping her lips wrapped around him, breathing through her nose when she could. Her eyes watered as he thrust into her throat, and she had to let up on the seal a bit so she could breathe.

All she could hear was the slick sounds of their frantic coupling, the way her heart beat in her temples. Robbie made another thick, guttural sound, stiffening.

She twisted, fighting with his hand in her hair, the way it pulled at her tender scalp, sent shivers down her spine, but the way her lips moved when she did it--

Robbie shuddered, his hips pistoning wildly, and then he spilled into her, practically drowning her in it. She swallowed frantically, convulsively, fought her gag reflex, but even that writhing seemed to drive him on, and--

“Oh, _hellfire_ ,” he finally said, and his knees buckled, forcing him to let go of her hair to brace against the wall.

For a long moment, Daisy just sucked air, coughed a few times.

She _hated_ that it was over.

She loved that it was _her turn_.


End file.
